


The Red Cashmere Cloak

by milkcat1998



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkcat1998/pseuds/milkcat1998
Summary: 亞瑟的紅色羊毛絨披風
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	The Red Cashmere Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Background music: Heather - Conan Grey  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPUg7n8-M6o

在梅林為亞瑟清洗和晾掛的衣服當中，他最喜歡的是那件由羊毛絨編織成的紅色披風。紅色的羊絨材質既輕便又保暖，最適合在秋冬的季節穿上。不論是在正式的場合接見外國使臣，還是平時的打獵和巡邏都擁有它的一席之地。披風上代表潘德拉剛家徽的金龍用上了五大王國中最幼細的金絲線，並且由卡美洛手工最好的裁縫刺繡而成。

梅林會永遠記得這件紅色披風包裹着皮膚的觸感。那種溫暖，密不透風的感覺。

那是在亞瑟當上國王後不久的初秋。剛剛登基的年輕國王再一次受不了堆積如山的文書工作，在午後拉上他的男僕打算來一次短暫的狩獵之旅。秋天是萬物豐收的季節，山中的異獸也不例外。他們成功獵到了不少的收獲，包括兩隻野雞和一隻兔子。到了日落的時候，國王和他的男僕準備帶着豐富的獵物打道回府。有甚麼比得上一個舒服的熱水澡和一頓美味的晚餐(香草烤野雞)更能紓緩一整天的疲勞呢？

入秋後的森林雖然沒有夏天時的悶熱，但是黃昏時分的森林氣溫已經下降不少。當晚風悄悄吹來，帶走二人身上的溫度。梅林這時才想起他的啡色皮革外套。因為他這天一大早就趕去國王的寢室去叫亞瑟起床，被他遺忘在蓋亞斯處理藥草的長椅上。男僕單薄的麻質襯衣並不能為他遮擋入秋的晚風。在梅林忍不住連續打了三個噴嚏之後。他的國王終於停下來，轉身用看著白痴的眼神注視着梅林。

“梅林！你這個白痴！你連怎樣保暖也不知道嗎？”

“菜頭！我今天早上可是為了趕去你的房間叫你起床才忘了穿外套！在侍候你吃完早餐、打掃房間和拋光盔甲之後，就被你拉來打獵了！我那有時間……”

“閉嘴！梅林！”

臉色不悅的國王飛快地從馬上跳下來，迅速解開身上的扣帶，然後用披風把梅林整個人包起來。可憐的男僕還未搞清楚發生甚麼事，就被國王的披風”襲擊”了。

“披上！我不想被其他人說我是虐待男僕的國王！”

雖然梅林很想再說幾句話，但是被亞瑟用一種”你敢再說話我就把你敲暈拖回卡美洛”的眼神看着，只好把嘴唇邊的說話默默吞回去。他本來是打算在亞瑟注意不到的時候偷偷為自己施幾個保暖咒的，現在已經不需要了。梅林輕聲地向著亞瑟的方向說了一聲謝謝。可惜當時天色已暗，不然他就不會錯過前方國王耳邊的一抹暗紅色。

羊毛絨的纖維在皮膚上擦過的感覺有點奇怪，但是並沒有為梅林帶來不適。披風上帶有一點點亞瑟的氣息，若隱若現地隨著微風一直慢慢地飄入梅林的鼻腔。這令梅林覺得他好像被亞瑟擁抱了一樣。雖然梅林忍不住在心裏嘲笑了自己這個幼稚的想法，但卻不能否認這樣令他感覺很安全。

自此之後，梅林對於清洗和保養亞瑟的披風有著無比的耐心和精力。他甚至還請教了城堡中其他的女僕如何正確地清洗、晾乾和保養羊絨材質的衣服。

須使用溫和的洗滌劑。

須使用暖水清洗。

不可用力搓揉。

平鋪晾乾，不可曝曬在太陽下。

洗淨後放置在衣櫃內需配置適量的防蟲劑。

放置的衣櫃需注意通風、預防潮濕。

除了平常的注意事項，梅林還偷偷地在披風上施了幾個不同咒語。清潔咒、防蟲咒、防潮咒、防皺咒和柔軟咒。麻瓜的方法很不錯，但梅林覺得還是魔法的效果更好一點。雖然保養和清洗這件價值不菲的披風花了梅林不小的時間和心力(還有一點點的魔法)，但是每次當梅林親手為亞瑟帶上這件漂亮又柔軟的披風，他覺得一切都是值得的。他的皇家菜頭看起來還是有一點國王的樣子。

可惜這件鮮紅的披風，即使在魔法的保養下還是隨同他的主人一樣，靜靜沉入阿瓦隆的湖底。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者碎碎唸：剛剛看完513來交入圈費了。沒想到亞梅的魔力，令我這個混歐美圈多年從來不產糧的廢物也可以自割腿肉。這是我第一次寫同人，如果大家不喜歡請友善提出意見，不要人身攻擊我。謝謝。
> 
> இдஇஇдஇஇдஇ


End file.
